In the course of providing healthcare to patients, it is necessary to monitor vital statistics and other patient parameters. A plurality of different patient monitoring devices are able to selectively monitor the electrical impulses generated by a patient via at least one electrode that is coupled to the skin of the patient at particular locations on the body of the patient. One type of patient monitoring device is an electrocardiogram (ECG) monitor. The ECG monitor is connected to the patient by a plurality of electrodes that monitor the electrical impulses of the patient's heart. In order for the ECG monitor to effectively monitor the electrical impulses of the patient, the electrodes conventionally include a conductive gel that is embedded in an adhesive pad. Wires from the monitor are selectively connected to the electrode in order to communicate voltages detected thereby to the ECG monitoring device to provide a healthcare practitioner with data regarding the patients heart function. A problem exists when the conducting gel degrades or the electrode otherwise dislodges itself from the patient. This results in noise in the signal being monitored. The connection quality for each lead is conventionally measured by cycling through each lead and identifying a resistance associated with the lead. However, a drawback associated with this is that this measurement is performed prior to monitoring the patient. It is therefore desirable to determine the connection quality for each electrode connected to a patient during the course of monitoring the patient. A system according to invention principles addresses deficiencies of known systems.